Stangelove
by DivineQueenYeiweh
Summary: AU. Raito x L hardcore yaoi smut fic. Mature for smex and other stuff. This is a AU where L Ryuuzaki not only knows Raito is Kira but is okay with it. And Raito uses the DN to protect L, the one he loves. But how far will L let Raito go for his love?


Chapter 1-Initial Attraction

Looking through some files on his computer, Ryuuzaki's eyes fell upon a very handsome young man. Never before had one person appealed to him so. The young man's father happened to work along side of him diligently trying to solve the Kira case. So, perhaps, keeping an eye on this Raito Yagami wouldn't be so hard to imagine? Or strange at all in the very least? Ryuuzaki wasn't quite sure...

But still, this Raito Yagami....his hair was so silky smooth and his eyes were a rich chocolaty color...it didn't seem like this picturesque high school student could be Kira. Though...just as a precaution...Ryuuzaki ended up installing cameras in Chief Yagami's home anyway...just to keep an eye on things...

Raito on the other hand, was quite the smart cookie. He had already figured out that video cameras were set up around the house as well as sound bugs.

Raito scoffed and thought sarcastically, "Man, this guy is a stalker. Although it's kinda flattering that he likes me so much...."

Ryuuku, who was floating carefree in Raito's room yearning for another apple, contemplated the situation:

"So Raito...what are you gonna do about your new boyfriend?"

Raito sighed. He meant this L of course. He was NOT his boyfriend! Raito, if he could, would've used the Death Note to kill L months ago! Although...why did it seem like Ryuuku poked a soft spot in Raito's heart? Why should Raito, he, the god of the new world, care about this insignificant man called L? That's when it hit him. L apparently set this up to try to capture him doing something suspicious. L wanted a show. And he was about to get one!

Slowly, Raito removed his tie, and even slower did he proceed to unbutton his white collared shirt. He whipped the shirt off to majestically show off his well formed muscular chest and abdomen. Ryuuzaki, who happened to be watching the surveillance tape at the time, looked a bit stunned. He wasn't quite expecting this...

He thought, "I know there are camera's involved, but I didn't even think to consider the every day activities of people. I just wish he could've given me some warning before undressing..."

Ryuuku also wished Raito would've given him some warning. A bit annoyed and cranky because of the lack of apple, Ryuuku left the room by passing right through the wall. Raito was now more than aware that this was a shinigami's special ability.

Meanwhile, Ryuuzaki's eyes fell upon that perfect form before him. Raito's body was very pleasing to the eye and probably even more so to the touch. Ryuuzaki's pale and anemic face flushed with color for once. His heart began to race, breathing became quick and a bit labored as well. And he felt all of this...for a guy?

Ryuuzaki had suspicions before that he may prefer men over women, but does this confirm it? If you're in love, should the preference even matter? Still, he didn't really expect to have this type of reaction from just watching. Ryuuzaki, more that ever, wanted to be closer to Raito....

Raito continued his strip tease until he was in the nude. Even his private areas were perfect in length and form. Raito then started to do something even more unexpected, even for Ryuuzaki's sharp mind. Raito lied down on the bed and then placed his hand on his balls.

Fondling them, color began to fill Raito's face as a rush of hormones surged through his body. Raito reached over for some lotion that was on his bed stand and placed it delicately on his hands. Raito rubbed his hands together and then began to stoke his penis....

Ryuuzaki's face became rather flushed. What was he doing? What was the meaning behind this? Was this just a normal teenage human gesture? Didn't he realize that he was being watched? Did he even care that he was being watched? Was he really that horny? Ryuuzaki's pants became a bit tight....

Every time that Raito let out a moan, it penetrated Ryuuzaki's entire body. Ryuuzaki definitely felt an erection coming on and growing stronger by the moment. Raito stroked and stroked, and Ryuuzaki's desire to join him continued to grow. Ryuuzaki couldn't contain himself any longer. He pulled down his pants and got some lotion on his hands. He then proceeded to join Raito in jerking off.

Raito was so passionate that it excited Ryuuzaki even more. Ryuuzaki kinda wished that he could fuck Raito right about now but settled for masturbating. Ryuuzaki gave even more passion to it so that not only could he match Raito, but there could be a chance that he would cum with him. Ryuuzaki's heart felt like it was racing at 400 beats per minute. Of course that was a huge exaggeration. There was so much pressure inside of him that he could hardly stand it. He couldn't hold on much longer. He knew that he was going to cum.

Raito finally climaxed in front of him, and then the outcry caused Ryuuzaki to loose control of himself. The fun white fluid came out and got all over his hands and a bit on his blue jeans. All the pressure that built up inside of Ryuuzaki seemed to have disappeared. Raito's own fluid was all over his bed sheets. Still breathing heavily, he grabbed a towel and some tissues. With the tissues, Raito proceeded to clean up the 'evidence.' Then, he proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ryuuzaki was left alone. He was a bit stunned at what had just happened. Did he feel ashamed? Although this behavior seemed quite out of character for him, Ryuuzaki also understood that this was a natural human desire. Ryuuzaki was more than aware of his own humanity. He was also aware that no one else has ever made him desire for someone this much. He knew what he had to do. Ryuuzaki had to meet Raito Yagami face to face and confess that he was L, the world's greatest detective.

A/N: that was chapter 1. I dunno when the next one will be up (I'm usually quite busy nowadays) but I'll try to have it up A.S.A.P. I hope you liked this chapter and hope you stayed tuned for the next one!


End file.
